


I don't get paid enough for this..

by Tony_Starkfann



Series: Avengers Academy Stories [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Nick Fury is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starkfann/pseuds/Tony_Starkfann
Summary: Basically showing how Fury runs the school.
Series: Avengers Academy Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096781
Kudos: 2





	I don't get paid enough for this..

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other parts of the "Avengers Academy stories" I recommend doing that first.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

It was a day like no other, Fury woke up in his office room after finishing a night's work. Vice Principal Maria Hill was standing there at his door, waiting with a neat stack of paper. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a shal and her hair was in a neat bun.

"Mr.Fury tell me when you're ready and we'll start." She said.

So Fury got up, took a shower, put on a proper set of clothes and went off to the main office we're Maria was sitting at a chair next to his desk already waiting. He really didn't know how she was so prepared but that's why he hired her in the first place.

"Ok Sir, for starters we have to say the morning announcements, then Steve Rogers has an announcement on safety, after that all students will be sent off to their classes, and we also have a new student who is said to come from Queens named Peter Parker."

"Ok I'll start with the announcements, and can you make sure to inform Mr.Coulson about giving Peter a schedule, thank you."

Maria nodded and then went off, heels clicking the floors.

"Good Morning, Students, today is Friday, November 20th, 2020, please get dressed and head to your classes, but before you do hall monitor Steve Rogers would like to talk about a few tips about health and physical safety. " he said as he gave the mic to Steve who was already there standing.

After Steve's long but very well made speech, Fury thanked him and told him to get to class.

"Thanks," he said, assuring him.

"No problem, Mr.Fury" he said as he slowly left and shut the door behind him.

Steve did good in most of his grades, or at least tried, he would always be a good kid, and a great hall monitor. He also usually would never get in trouble, except for that night they did that sleepover upcourse. Overall Steve was a great student to count on most of the time.

Period 2

Soon all the students successfully went to their classes and it was moving to period 2 of the day so far, there would be 6 periods in a day and classes would usually end at 2:30 when all students would be sent to their dorms, or just go do whatever teenagers do.

So far everything was going smoothly until Maria came walking in dragging in someone. That someone was Tony Stark, he wasn't surprised. It was last year Tony first came to the academy, he remembered a man said to be named Obadiah Stane,looked like he would be in his 40s had dropped him off there. He had to admit things changed a lot after that. Tony wasn't a bad kid, he was rich, smart, and very popular, he even was the youngest in the academy, it was just that he was also a big trouble maker…

Fury let out a sigh. "What did you do this time? "

"I didn't even do anything, it's not my faaauult." He whined.

"He burned down the science lab again," Maria said.

"Tony, you know that lab costs good money.. " Fury said in a calm voice. He knew yelling at a kid is wrong, and it won't help but make it worse.

"Yea but, I wanted to see what would happen if you put 30 apples in a microwave" he said.

"You did what?! " Fury said this time a bit more irritated, he knew he should stay calm, but that was one of the stupidest things he's heard, sure the kid had curiosity, but seriously??

"Yep, and now the whole room's covered in applesauce.. " Maria sighed.

"Delicious applesauce" Tony said, correcting her.

"Tony, just head back to class, and meet me at lunch later, and please try not exploding anything. " he said letting out a sigh.

So the kid happily jumped out of his chair and skipped towards the door.

"Oh by the way, I'll help clean up the mess later, also these are for you guys" he said as placed 2 cinnamon muffins and de-cafes.

"I don't know how to cook, so I bought them as a sorry present from the nearest Starbucks, you guys look like you can use it," he said as he let out a giggle.

"Also here's the money for the lab repair" he said as he placed a bunch of stacked dollar bills from his pocket and then skipped away closing the door shut.

Fury had to admit as much of a troublemaker he was, the kids got heart, he was very kind, and had a sad past. When Fury first learnt about his parents death, and further info about his life, he felt bad. The kid was also definitely very spoiled, teenagers these days just buying whatever they want and not using it the next.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Peter Parker next," Maria said.

"Oh right, yes sorry" he said after getting lost in his thoughts.

"It's alright sir, i'll call him in, he's been in tony's dorm for the past few day's." she said.

"Upcourse he was," Fury said, not surprised, Tony would let a raccoon stay in his dorm, if he wanted to.

"Anyway yes, please go call him."

Period 3

Soon Maria came back in with a kid,he looked like he'd be around 15 or 16, so near Tony's age group. He was wearing a shirt, and jacket.

Maria came close to him, and whispered, "this is Peter Parker the new student I was talking about, he seems nice, but I would be careful, he's one of Tony's friends, and you know what that might mean".

"Peter, you can sit here," she said pointing towards a chair next to Fury's desk, giving him a warm smile, as she left the room leaving just the 2 of them to talk.

"So Peter Parker, what's your reason for entering this academy?" Fury said with a calm voice.

"Oh well, uh I can shoot spider webs out of my fingers" he said.

"Hmm interesting, I heard you're from Queens, right?"

"Uh yes sir" he replied.

"Thats nice to hear, Mr.Coulson will be giving you a schedule for classes, and your welcome to pick your own dorm but were a little short on rooms at the moment so you'll have to stay in the one you're in for now"

"Thanks, sir," he said.

"Ok you can leave now, your classes will start Thursday."

"Ok thanks" the kid said as he left.

The kid seemed to be nice, Fury probably won't be having much trouble with him. He thought to himself.

Period 4

It was finally period 4, just 1 more period until lunch time, Fury was sure he could last. Soon Maria came back into the room.

"Sir, I forgot to tell you, you have to do a reading assessment with Bruce, Natasha and Clint." She said.

"What?, where'd the language assessing teacher go?" Fury asked confused.

"Sir, she's on planning time" she said.

"Fine, bring them in one by one" Fury sighed.

"Ok sir. She nodded as she let in Bruce first.

Bruce was, honestly, one of the only kids that would never cause trouble like Steve. He would always follow the rules, had good grades and didn't talk much either. He was a pretty shy kid, Anyways Bruce slowly walked in and took a seat.

"So Bruce, tell me what were you learning in language class lately?" He asked.

"Oh, we're reading this book called The Coral Reef and were supposed to be asked questions on it," he said.

"Oh thanks, alright so what did you think about the book?" He asked.

"Oh it was good, I enjoyed the plot line." He said smiling.

After a few minutes of asking Bruce questions about the book,he left and next Natasha came in.

Natasha Romanoff was an interesting student, she didn't talk much, but there were several complaints from students that she'd stalk them and write info down about them.

"Natasha please take a seat" he said.

"I'd rather stand," she said, giving him a glare.

"Oh um well alright then, what was your favorite part of the book?" He asked.

"My favorite part is the middle," she said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because the girl gets swallowed whole by this huge shark, then she cuts it open with this sharp blade and tears herself out of its guts" she said.

"Oh well um ok, you may leave now" he said.

"Wait do you mind if I ask you a few questions Mr.Fury?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, starting to regret saying yes.

"Ok first of all how'd you get an eyepatch, where are you from, do you have any special connections with any of the students or teachers at this academy, and how old are you??" She said taking out a pen and paper from somewhere.

"Uh yeah nevermind, you may leave"

"Fine" she said, giving him a creepy stare then sprinting away from the room as if she were never there. What a weird kid.

Soon the last person left was Clint. He was an alright kid, he didn't have to good grades though, and was sort of a troublemaker, not as much as a tony troublemaker, but still got into trouble. He also had great eyesight and was very good at archery.

Clint came in and sat on a chair.

"Alright Clint, what'd you think about the book"

"Oh well um I kinda sorta didn't read it…" he said.

"Ok just read by Friday" Fury said letting out a sigh.

"Oh ok! Yep I totally will read it this time" he assured him, as he left the room forgetting to shut the door, which Fury later closed.

Well that ended a bit faster than usual…

Lunch

Soon the lunch bell rang and it was lunch time, Fury was relieved that he made it through half the day so far.

He got out this burger that Phil had picked up for him earlier from Burger King. That's when he remembered, Tony had detention at lunch today, well for once he actually wanted him to forget about detention and not come, so he could eat in peace but sadly Maria came back with him.

"Sup Mr.Fury" he said coming with his lunch which also appeared to be a burger.

"Hey look! Twinsss"he said.

"Just take a seat" he sighed.

So the kid went to one of the Rolling wheelchairs that were in his office and started rolling around with it, while happily munching into his burger.

"So Mr.Fury- he said stopping for a sec to take another bite into his burger "I have a question, how old are you?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Well how old do you think I am?" Fury asked.

"Hmm-" the kid took a break to think.

"96?" He asked.

Fury almost choked on his drink "Why the heck would I be 96??"

"Oh well that's what Jan told me, how old are you?" He asked.

"None of your business, Tony"

"Aww pleaseee" he said as his eyes widened. Fury hated when Tony did that because he always ended up giving in.

"Fine, I'm 52 years old" he said letting out a sigh.

"Oh that's not too old" Tony said offering him a French fry from his lunch, which he accepted.

Soon the lunch bell rang and Tony went back to his classes.

Period 5

Just 2 more periods to go Fury thought to himself. Period 5 went by pretty well, there weren't many interruptions, and he basically got most of the time to himself, so he decided to quietly read.

Period 6

Soon period 5 went by fast and it was the last period of the day, how bad could it be? Right??

Just then Phil came in with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Fury said, afraid to ask.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting but Thor accidentally cut off all the power for the 2nd floor." Phil said.

"It's fine we'll call in a technician to fix it" Fury said who remained in a calm voice.

Suddenly the Language assessing teacher came in with a frightened look on her face.

"Um Principal Fury sir, Barnes and Sam accidentally flooded the boys bathroom and Loki accidentally but I'm pretty sure purposely turned Enchantress into a frog!"

"Remain calm Fury" he said to himself as he took a deep breath in.

"It's alright, we'll just call the plumber, and Odin.

That's when suddenly students in the hall started screaming,

"Guys, Bruce turned to the hulk! RUNN for your Livesss!!" Clint yelled as he ran away.

Fury's temper slowly started to rise.

Then Steve came in and said "I'm sorry this is probably a bad time but Natasha and Clint are lost" Steve said nervously.

"What?!" Fury said as he started panicking, and just when things couldn't get any worse, they heard a big BOOM!

Then Vice principal Hill came in and said "Sir Tony blew something up again!

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! UP COURSE HE DID! EVERYONE JUST STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Fury yelled into the mic. Soon the whole school went quiet, even the hulk himself.

"I want everyone to head to the gymnasium," he said.

Soon Fury fixed everything one by one, first he eventually got the hulk to calm down, then called the plumbers and technicians to fix the flood and power outage, helped clean up the explosion Tony made, then called Odin to change Enchantress back and found Sam and Bucky who were actually just in their dorms.

Finally after fixing all of that it was finally the end of the day so all the students were sent back to their dorms. Fury finally relaxed onto his chair and thought to himself.. "he really didn't get paid enough for this" Oh well at least he had the weekend tomorrow he thought happily to himself.

The End ~


End file.
